So ist es immer
by NihanaGuren
Summary: Son regard en cherchait sans cesse un autre, et Erwin n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi c'était toujours celui de Levi qu'il croisait.


**Bonjour à tous. Voici un OS sur Erwin et Levi se passant avant les évènements de l'animé ; il n'y aura donc aucun spoil à part quelques allusions à ce qui s'est passé durant l'OAV sur le passé de Levi (mais cela reste anecdotique). J'espère que cela vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé! Bonne lecture!**

 **PS : le titre provient de la chanson du même nom, un des OST de l'OAV sur Levi, sur laquelle j'ai majoritairement écrit l'OS.**

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Erwin Smith cachait à tous ses soldats, c'était à quel point sa poitrine se réchauffait quand il admirait les paysages du monde extérieur. Devant conserver le masque grave et sérieux que devrait avoir en toute circonstance le Major du bataillon d'exploration, Erwin n'avait guère le temps de laisser ses pupilles briller d'exaltation lorsqu'un lac était visible au loin, ou bien un champ de fleurs sauvages encore intact.

Tout ce qu'il voyait alors du monde extérieur restait des images perdues dans son esprit ; des tableaux que personne ne verrait jamais comme lui. Erwin le sentait ; les yeux des soldats qui regardaient en l'air, non pas pour fixer les arbres, mais pour surveiller les environs si un titan surgissait de nul part. Les yeux des soldats qui fixaient le sol quand une expédition se terminait, honteux, incapables de regarder les corps sans vie qui tremblaient, entassés les uns contre les autres sur les charrettes.

Le seul qui dérogeait à cette règle était le caporal-chef Levi. Toujours à regarder droit devant lui, la tête haute, ou à justement rechercher le regard d'Erwin. Quand il détournait les yeux, le Major tombaient souvent sur ceux de Levi : comme si ces derniers attendaient une approbation, un conseil, ou traduisaient simplement la confiance absolue qu'avait Levi pour lui.

Lorsqu'une expédition prenait fin, sur le chemin du retour, Levi avait pour habitude de ne pas lâcher Erwin des yeux. Tous les deux sur leur cheval côte à côte, menant le reste des troupes, le fait de se sonder du regard était devenu une nécessité pour ne pas faiblir.

 _''On est encore là''_

 _''Reste digne''_

 _''Ils ne sont pas morts pour rien''_

 _''Ne regrette rien''_

 _''Regarde toujours devant toi. Avance. Avance encore''_

Leurs yeux se racontaient cela.

Et dans ces moments de consolation silencieux, Erwin se souvenait alors qu'il avait en partie tord : personne ne savait à quel point sa poitrine se réchauffait lorsqu'il voyait à quoi ressemblait le monde extérieur, à part Levi. Lui dont ses yeux ne se cachaient jamais derrière la peur ou le déni, avait appris, au fil des années, à voir et comprendre Erwin.

Et c'était quelque chose que Erwin lui-même avait encore du mal à appréhender. La compréhension et l'attachement qui émanaient de Levi, dirigés vers lui. Différents de la pitié des autres soldats et en même temps semblables à l'admiration sans borne de ces mêmes soldats.

Erwin Smith appréhendait des choses que les autres ne voyaient pas, et c'est pour cette raison que tout le monde le suivait aveuglément pour la victoire de l'humanité. Mais Levi était également le seul à appréhender des choses que les autres ne pouvaient percevoir : Erwin au-delà du masque qu'il s'était forgé et le prix de tout l'espoir que ses soldats avaient pour lui.

Levi le _voyait_ mieux que personne. Les pupilles d'Erwin s'efforçant de ne pas s'exalter à la vue d'une nature sauvage et flamboyante ne lui échappait pas.

La preuve de ceci était fragilement cachée sous la cape de Levi en la forme d'une fleur de lotus rouge qu'il s'efforçait de garder en vie jusqu'à leur retour dans l'enceinte des Murs.

* * *

La pointe de la plume avec laquelle Erwin écrivait son rapport était glissante entre ses doigts. Il arrivait bientôt à la fin du parchemin mais il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts, la flamme de la bougie posée devant lui faiblissant à créer de la lumière, et ses mains moites incapables de continuer à fonctionner correctement. Peut-être que la journée avait été plus éprouvante qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et à ce stade, mieux valait tout laisser pour le lendemain. Conclure le rapport de cette énième exploration s'étant, encore une fois, terminée d'une manière tragique avec une minime avancée pour l'humanité, en étant sur le point de s'évanouir était une très mauvaise idée. Erwin se devait de garder tout son professionnalisme lorsqu'il devait rendre des comptes officiels à sa hiérarchie : cela faisait également partie de son travail.

Il reposa la plume dans son encrier et observa quelques gouttes du liquide noir s'échapper de la pointe. Cela le plongea un instant dans ses pensées avant qu'il ne se sente partir. Il se redressa en sursaut en entendant le grincement de la porte de son bureau. Le visage de Levi se glissa entre l'embrasure de la porte et le Major fit un signe de tête pour l'inviter à rentrer.

Levi et Erwin avaient beau avoir du mal à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre lorsqu'ils préparaient des missions à l'extérieur pour une raison que la plupart des soldats ne comprenaient pas forcément, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils se considéraient comme ''proches''. Ils se retrouvaient rarement dans un bureau seuls pour discuter.

S'examiner mutuellement lors des réunions collectives avec les autres hauts gradés du bataillon d'exploration, deviner les intentions de l'autre, soutenir ses avis et ses actions demeuraient pour eux un jeu d'enfant. Ils le pratiquaient sans mal depuis quelques années déjà. Malgré des débuts difficiles, Levi avait fini par faire totalement confiance à Erwin Smith dans tout ce qui concernait les stratégies militaires. Le soldat exceptionnel avait d'abord primé sur l'homme.

Levi avait mit plus de temps à éprouver un quelconque attachement pour la personne sensible qui se cachait derrière l'impitoyable stratège militaire. Et en ce qui concerne Erwin, cela avait été la même chose.

Ce ne fut qu'après un long apprivoisement que les deux hommes purent construire l'un envers l'autre un respect et une confiance solide. Néanmoins, cela ne ressemblait pas aux relations de camaraderie qui liaient la plupart des soldats du bataillon ensemble.

Levi et Erwin ne savaient pas vraiment communiquer ensemble - voire avec tout le monde - quand cela ne concernait pas leur travail. Ils n'avaient jamais partagé un repas tous les deux pour parler de ce qu'ils étaient en dehors du Major ou du Caporal-Chef, ou ris autour d'un verre d'alcool, ou encore marché ensemble en parlant de leurs rêves ou de leur passé. Rien de tout ça.

Et pourtant, Levi s'avança avec une certaine assurance devant le bureau d'Erwin. Il s'était changé depuis leur retour dans les locaux : il portait une modeste chemise blanche agrémentée d'un fidèle col distingué lui donnant une allure de dandy.

Erwin se souvint alors qu'il avait au contraire de Levi encore ses habits de combat seule sa cape verte pendait sur un porte manteau près de l'entrée. Il se rendit compte également que sa veste brune épaisse lui tenait un peu plus chaud que nécessaire. Ou bien ressentait-il la chaleur plus que la normale parce qu'il était nerveux ? Cette pensée s'échappa bien vite de son esprit il ne voyait aucune raison pour laquelle il devrait se sentir intimidé de la venue de Levi aussi tard dans la nuit. C'était, certes, inhabituel de sa part, mais Levi ne se déplaçait jamais pour rien. Erwin attendit donc que le caporal-chef prenne la parole.

Celui-ci était maintenant en face de son bureau. Il avait fixé une seconde la chaise à côté de lui avant de se raviser et de rester debout. Il gardait ses mains derrière son dos, une posture droite et sérieuse qu'il prenait souvent.

«_ Je t'apporte juste ça, Erwin. »

Levi prononça cette phrase avec le même ton solennel et monotone qu'Erwin lui connaissait. Il ne s'en formalisait désormais plus, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas de la froideur de sa part. Levi était comme ça avec tout le monde, sans exception, depuis bien longtemps.

Erwin fixa la main du caporal-chef poser un objet rouge sur sa table, puis se retirer aussi vite qu'elle était venue pour retourner dans son dos. Les yeux du Major s'écarquillèrent légèrement en se rendant compte que l'objet rouge en question était une fleur de lotus. Encore fraîche et lumineuse avec seulement une pétale dont les bords étaient un peu écorchés. Il questionna directement Levi du regard, se sentant soudainement idiot et mis à nu.

«_ Pourquoi… ? »

Erwin se souvenait, il se voyait regarder l'étang devant lequel le bataillon d'exploration passait à chaque nouvelle expédition. Il se voyait fixer les dizaines de nénuphars qui flottaient librement sur la surface de l'eau. Il se voyait les envier durant un instant, puis vite détourner les yeux de ce spectacle, car ce n'était pas digne de lui, ou du moins de ce qu'il croyait être.

Il se revoyait faire tout cela, mais il n'avait pas remarqué que Levi l'avait également vu aussi.

«_ Parce que c'est aussi pour ça que tu te bats. »

Levi se retourna ensuite vers la porte, la referma derrière lui, et ne s'arrêta pas, même si Erwin laissa échapper un ''attends'' qui s'était alors évanoui dans la pièce dans un murmure. Un murmure honteux, laissé sans réponse.

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Erwin revit le caporal-chef de nombreuses fois. Ces rencontres avaient toutes eu lieu dans des cadres professionnels, et pas une fois il ne lui avait reparlé de la fleur qui se cachait désormais dans le tiroir de son bureau.

Bien que conscient que la plante allait plus facilement faner en étant ainsi privée de lumière, Erwin n'avait malgré tout pas pu se résoudre à la montrer au grand jour. Tout autant pour cacher cette part de lui aux autres que pour garder pour lui et lui seul ce que Levi avait pu lui donner. Pas au Major du bataillon d'exploration, mais au simple homme Erwin Smith. Il voulait conserver cela, la tenir dans l'ombre pour qu'il soit le seul à la voir briller.

Levi, de son côté, ne sembla pas vouloir non plus revenir sur le sujet. Il était égal à lui-même : parlait avec la même désinvolture aux hauts gradés sans pour autant leur manquer de respect, et appuyait à chaque fois les paroles d'Erwin. Il ne s'attardait jamais, et marchait toujours seul dans les couloirs en direction d'une destination inconnue. Levi semblait toujours partir pour de bon, peut-être à cause de sa tête haute comparée aux autres, à toujours aller de l'avant. Mais il revenait toujours. Erwin le voyait tous les jours revenir manger en fin de table à côté de Mike, Petra et Hansi.

Lors du dîner, le caporal-chef était à la fois présent et absent. De la même manière qu'Erwin se sentait souvent lorsqu'il devait interagir avec ses semblables en dehors de toute stratégie militaire. Non pas qu'il était mal à l'aise – Erwin savait s'adapter à toutes les situations pour les tirer à son avantage et justement… créer des liens d'amitié n'avait pas été pour lui quelque chose qui aurait pu lui profiter. Créer une entente, une confiance mutuelle, un respect profond, oui, cela il en était capable, et il en avait fondamentalement besoin. Mais il avait toujours eu l'impression de ne pas franchir une certaine ligne, de ne jamais s'attacher trop que nécessaire. C'était destructeur, il assistait à ça tous les jours au quotidien au deuil, à la tristesse, à l'abandon de tous ses compagnons de guerre.

Et en se demandant une énième fois pourquoi Levi avait lui-même franchi une ligne avec lui qu'il n'avait jamais franchi avec personne depuis des années, Erwin comprit que Levi était devenu, malgré sa distance, quelqu'un pour qui il avait de l'intérêt. Un réel intérêt, qui allait au-delà de ce qu'il représentait comme simple soldat.

Cette réalisation provoqua chez Erwin un sentiment qu'il avait l'habitude de connaître uniquement sur le champ de bataille : la peur.

À la fin du repas, la plupart des personnes présentes à la table d'Erwin la quittèrent plutôt vite Hansi repartit vers ses locaux de recherche les joues rosies à cause du vin, Petra s'était enfuie des propos taquins d'Oluo, et Mike les avait suivis d'un air impassible. Encore d'autres soldats partirent ensuite, décidés à se changer les idées en allant faire une partie de cartes ensemble.

Il ne restait plus qu'Erwin et Levi, assis l'un et l'autre à un bout de la table. Le Major finissait son verre de vin rouge en fixant le visage de Levi qui était lui plongé dans le vide. D'habitude, Levi était un des premiers à quitter les festivités d'un repas bruyant, visiblement mal à l'aise d'être prit à part dans de nombreuses conversations. Mais cette nuit-là, comme s'il avait lu dans l'esprit d'Erwin et qu'il avait deviné qu'il comptait faire quelque chose, Levi n'avait pas bougé de son siège.

Après avoir reposé son verre, Erwin se leva donc à son tour et empoigna une bouteille de cognac que Mike avait à peine entamée. Il contourna la table et passa devant Levi qui leva les yeux vers lui.

«_ Suis moi, Levi.»

En franchissant le couloir, Erwin fut satisfait d'entendre les pas de Levi le suivre derrière lui à un rythme régulier. Il n'avait en soit aucune idée de l'endroit où il voulait l'emmener. C'est en traversant le couloir qui reliait tous les bâtiments entre eux qu'il comptait improviser. Il leva la tête vers le ciel quand ils passèrent sur la partie en extérieur : les nuages cachaient toutes les étoiles qu'il pouvait y avoir. Il décida malgré tout de se diriger vers les toits. Fixer le ciel lui rappela que Levi l'avait fait de nombreuses fois avec ses anciens amis quand ils étaient arrivés dans le bataillon d'exploration.

Levi n'émit aucune objection, même lorsqu'ils montèrent les nombreux escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient en haut de la plus grande tour de leurs bâtiments. Erwin fut directement aveuglé par la lumière de la lune qui semblait soudainement immense au-dessus d'eux. Il baissa alors les yeux et s'avança vers le bord de la tour où les poutres bétonnées étaient assez épaisses pour qu'on puisse s'y asseoir en étant au-dessus du vide sans pour autant risquer de tomber.

Erwin attendit que Levi le rejoigne et posa la bouteille de cognac verticalement sur sa cuisse. Il pouvait sentir les yeux du caporal-chef alterner entre son profil et le ciel. Il le laissa seul avec ses pensées quelques minutes avant de se décider à dévisser le bouchon de la bouteille d'alcool. Il but quelques gorgées de l'alcool fort avant de la tendre d'un air décidé vers Levi qui hésita une seconde avant de la réceptionner. Il se contenta de garder la bouteille dans sa main tout en fixant Erwin.

«_Pourquoi cette virée nocturne, se décida enfin à dire Levi, car le ton de sa phrase n'avait pas l'intonation d'une réelle question.

_J'avais à te parler, avoua Erwin en le regardant à son tour.

Il marqua une pause et essaya de garder une posture sérieuse. Celle que tout le monde connaissait de lui.

_Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as changé d'avis à mon sujet.

Levi cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, lentement, avant de lui aussi boire une gorgée du cognac qu'il tenait encore entre ses mains.

_C'est à dire.

_Qu'il y a quelques années tu étais sur le point de m'assassiner. Et que l'autre soir, tu m'as apporté un présent.

_C'est simple, répondit alors Levi en posant la bouteille entre eux au lieu de la donner directement à Erwin. Ses yeux rejoignirent également le ciel nuageux alors qu'il continuait à parler.

_Parce que tu m'as dit que je l'aurais regretté. Et que tu perçois ce que moi je ne vois pas. Alors, je t'ai suivi. Je te suis, Erwin Smith. Pour ne pas avoir de regrets. Plus jamais.

Erwin resta silencieux, puis, but une nouvelle gorgée.

_Tu m'en veux encore ? Pour tes amis ? demanda-t-il.

_Non.

_Très bien.

Erwin reposa la bouteille.

_Je comprends pourquoi tu as décidé d'écouter le Major du bataillon d'exploration qui te demandais d'être des nôtres. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tu as choisi de me suivre en tant qu'homme.

Les yeux de Levi se posèrent à nouveau sur son visage. Erwin y vit une légère étincelle, si minime qu'il cru l'avoir imaginée à cause de la lumière de la lune au-dessus d'eux.

_Pour presque les mêmes raisons.

_Presque ?

_L'homme ne ressemble pas au Major. Je comprends pas pourquoi mais ça m'intrigue. Tu es plus que le Major alors que je croyais ça impossible.

_Tu pensais que je n'avais pas de cœur.

_Plus maintenant, mais oui. Très peu de gens peuvent te lire comme je le fais, Erwin.

_Alors toi aussi tu vois des choses que je ne vois pas.

_Simplement parce que ça te concerne. Sinon, tu l'aurais déjà vu.

_Donc tu me vois au-delà du soldat, déclara Erwin.

_Pourquoi parler de ça, soupira Levi. Si c'est à cause de l'autre soir, te prends pas la tête pour cette connerie. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

_Et si je t'avouais que ça en avait une. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais, répondit Erwin en avalant sa salive le plus discrètement possible. Il ne savait pas si l'alcool jouait, mais il se sentit subitement nerveux.

_Que c'est des conneries, soupira à nouveau Levi.

Cette fois-ci, il but trois longues gorgées d'affilé.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu préfères mentir mais très bien. J'ai eu ma réponse, peu importe.

Erwin se leva et reprit la bouteille de cognac.

_Je vais le dire à ta place : tu m'intrigues comme aucun autre soldat ne m'a jamais intrigué, Levi. »

Et ce fut au tour d'Erwin de s'éclipser avant que le caporal-chef puisse lui réponde. Un soupir, expiré de la bouche de Levi se mélangea au vent froid nocturne un soupir de frustration.

* * *

Erwin n'eut l'occasion de revoir Levi que trois jours plus tard. Le jeune caporal-chef était parti avec son escadron en ville escorter jusqu'à leurs locaux le Commandant des trois corps de l'armée, et c'est durant une importante réunion avec ce dernier qu'il croisa à nouveau ses yeux.

Erwin avait eu beau s'investir au maximum dans ce qui se disait autour de la table – comme de l'avancée de ses réflexions sur une formation à longue distance pour le bataillon – il revenait toujours à se questionner sur Levi. Ses yeux ne disaient plus les mêmes choses qu'avant ils étaient curieux envers lui, hésitants même, parfois. Les regards du caporal-chef avaient changé. Le Major savait que c'était une conséquence de leur entrevue quelques nuits plus tôt, mais il n'aurait pas imaginé que cela prendrait cette tournure. Il pensait que Levi était au-dessus de ça – au-dessus de tout à vrai dire – mais à voir la manière dont il essayait de lire en Erwin, le doute n'était pas permis.

Quand il avait avoué sans vraiment réfléchir que Levi l'intriguait, Erwin ne s'en était pas formalisé, préférant mettre ce petit écart sur le compte de l'alcool. Mais à en voir de plus près, le sentiment était réciproque. Levi semblait chercher à lire en Erwin, à savoir pourquoi il l'intriguait aussi, à comprendre ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à appréhender. Mais quoi exactement, se demandait Erwin. Bien qu'il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence qu'en effet, Levi était différent des autres soldats, il n'arrivait pas encore à déterminer ce que Levi pensait réellement de lui. Il savait certes maintenant que le caporal-chef voyait l'homme qu'il était au-delà du supérieur militaire, et qu'il éprouvait pour lui une sorte de sympathie. Mais c'était Levi. Et de sa part, un semblant de sympathie voulait tout et rien dire.

Erwin espérait, au fond, très au fond de lui, que la sympathie qu'il avait à son égard était quelque chose de totalement spécial. De la même manière que Levi était pour lui _ce_ soldat qu'il pouvait comprendre en un seul regard, il voulait être différent.

Néanmoins, Erwin possédait une fierté. Une fierté qu'il avait déjà entachée en avouant à Levi son intérêt, et de ce fait, il n'allait rien faire de plus pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il allait rester le Major stratège impitoyable qu'il était depuis le début et ne pas dévoiler ses parts d'humain plus complexes et torturées. C'était le jeu, c'était _indispensable_.

Il se retrouva même à apprécier voir Levi, les jours suivants, éviter son regard comme la peste et hésiter sur certaines de ses actions. C'était si rare d'assister à ça à Levi perdant le total contrôle de son corps et à ressembler à un homme, tout simplement. Erwin souriait intérieurement en sachant parfaitement que Levi était au plus haut point frustrer de voir que de son côté, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Erwin avait toujours la maîtrise de la moindre de ses paroles, des expressions de son visage, de ses moindres gestes. Il ne laissait rien paraître car après autant d'années d'auto persuasion et de suppression émotionnelle, ce n'était pas la présence de Levi qui allait le faire fléchir.

Ou en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il avait cru au début.

Il se rendit compte de son erreur la veille du départ pour une nouvelle expédition en dehors des murs. Une dernière réunion nocturne avait eu lieu dans la salle à manger avec tous les chefs d'escadrons et lors du repli, Levi avait retenu Erwin avant qu'il ne puisse franchir la porte de la salle.

Il avait alors regardé autour de lui furtivement, et tout le monde était déjà parti. Levi se tenait debout devant lui, le regard tenace et impénétrable celui qu'il lui connaissait. Cela le rassura directement.

« _Qu'il y a-t-il, Levi ?

Erwin n'obtint pas de réponse et commença à s'impatienter en voyant que Levi n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et continuait de le fixer. Il avait besoin de sommeil et subir les sautes d'humeur du caporal-chef ne faisait pas partie de ses plans pour la nuit. Il était à deux doigts de le contourner et de partir sans demander son reste. Cependant, comme si Levi l'avait senti, il réagit alors en avançant d'un pas vers Erwin.

Puis, sans prévenir, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa le Major. Il appuya fortement ses deux paumes sur les joues d'Erwin qui eut un moment de flottement pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Perdu entre un premier réflexe de détachement au vu de la surprise, et du petit pincement dans son bas-ventre alors qu'il sentit les lèvres de Levi désespérément chercher une réponse dans ce baiser, Erwin avait fini par écouter son instinct et l'éloigna de lui.

Levi ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher, comme s'il était également redevenu la personne composée et calme qu'il était une minute auparavant. Erwin le fixa à son tour d'un air dur pour le faire réagir, pour le pousser à s'expliquer mais la seule chose que Levi avait réussi à dire avant de quitter la salle fut : ''Je comprends pas…''.

Et Erwin se rendit compte _à cet instant_ qu'il n'était pas aussi infaillible qu'il le croyait car, en voyant la silhouette de Levi s'éloigner dans le couloir, il avait dû atrocement lutter pour ne pas le rattraper et l'empêcher de disparaître.

* * *

Le monde extérieur, malgré sa beauté, était un véritable cauchemar éveillé.

Erwin vivait sans cesse ce paradoxe en menant ses troupes hors du mur. Et lors de cet après-midi, en tombant sur une embuscade avec six déviants de plus de dix mètres, le bataillon d'exploration vécut une énième tragédie. Erwin ne voyait plus les arbres fleuris des environs, mais une grande partie de ses hommes se faire dévorer. Il n'entendait plus le chant des oiseaux, mais les cris de supplice de ses camarades. Il mena alors sa formation vers le nord en espérant, aussi horrible que cela pouvait l'être, que les pertes de l'arrière allaient sauver les autres.

En brandissant un de ses sabres, Erwin dirigea un escadron vers l'est pour se débarrasser de petits titans qui étaient sur le chemin du village dans lequel ils devaient tous se rendre. Hansi arriva ensuite vers lui, aussi essoufflée que son cheval, et passa un message.

«_ L'arrière gauche a totalement été anéantie. Levi est parti rassembler le centre gauche pour leur éviter de finir comme elle.

Erwin sentit une petite pointe d'effroi en entendant que Levi n'était désormais plus derrière lui, mais se reprit vite, sachant bien qu'il était un des meilleurs éléments du bataillon. Il lui demanda ensuite d'aller à son tour rassembler le centre droit pour que la formation se resserre et puisse ainsi foncer plus vite vers le village.

Hansi s'éloigna alors de nouveau et fit demi-tour. Erwin essaya de son côté de garder son sang froid pour diriger correctement le reste du bataillon. Il donna ordre d'accélérer et envoya un coup de pistolet diffusant un immense trait de fumée vert. Il avait surveillé en amont l'avancée de l'escadron qui devait vaincre les titans vers l'est et eut la confirmation qu'ils avaient été anéantis. Le bataillon allait pouvoir changer de direction et foncer tout droit vers sa destination.

Il entendit derrière lui les cris de ses soldats, et en se retournant, aperçu Levi qui menait le centre gauche jusque vers lui. Le caporal-chef accéléra de nouveau pour galoper au même niveau qu'Erwin et lui fit un signe de tête.

_En mourant, l'arrière gauche a réussi à tuer les déviants. Personne ne devrait nous suivre, annonça Levi.

_ Très bien.

Erwin envoya tout de même deux éclaireurs à l'est et à l'ouest pour prévenir de l'arrivée de nouveaux titans. Et durant quelques kilomètres, rien n'était apparu.

Mais alors que les maisons du village d'arrivé commençaient à être visibles, le bataillon entendit un cri percer l'horizon.

_ MAJOR ERWIN ! s'écria une voix éraillée et sanglotante.

Erwin eut juste le temps de tourner la tête avant qu'il ne tombe sur le visage d'un titan tenant dans sa bouche l'éclaireur qu'il avait envoyé à l'ouest. C'était lui qui avait crié son nom alors que la moitié de son corps était déjà broyé. Erwin sentit son sang se glacer en entendant une nouvelle fois son nom être hurlé alors que le soldat fut cette fois avalé vivant.

Le titan était à peine à quelques mètres d'eux, faisait plus de quinze mètres et avait prit par surprise le début de la formation. Ils étaient à ce moment-là dans une plaine, sur un terrain plat où l'équipement tridimensionnel n'était pas avantageux. Erwin avait quelques secondes pour réfléchir afin d'éviter que le titan détruise la formation. Car s'il le faisait, tout le bataillon allait périr.

Le titan fixa directement Erwin. Tout le monde le vit, tout le monde hurla. Erwin était prêt à sauter de son cheval et tenter le tout pour le tout. Il était hors de question que le bataillon, que l'humanité perde parce qu'il n'avait pas eut le courage de se sacrifier. Cependant, alors qu'il avait dégainé ses sabres pour l'affronter, il vit une silhouette voler devant lui.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Il vit le visage de Levi le dépasser, il vit les yeux pleins de colère de ce dernier dirigés contre le titan, puis il vit son corps être propulsé dans les airs. Le caporal-chef envoya les crochets du grappin sur les chevilles du titan pour se diriger vers lui, volant à quelques centimètres du sol.

_Levi ! cria-t-il.

_ Fais avancer la formation putain ! s'écria à son tour Levi en se propulsant de plus en plus haut et en évitant comme il le pouvait les assauts du titan qui l'avait repéré.

_Levi !

_ DÉGAGE DE LA ERWIN ! VA T'EN !

Erwin comprit alors que Levi y était allé lui-même pour sauver le bataillon, mais avant tout… pour empêcher qu'il se sacrifie. Il baissa ses sabres à contre cœur et hurla à la formation de contourner le titan et de continuer tout droit vers le village.

Quand le bataillon s'éloigna, Erwin resta en retrait puis avança vers le titan que Levi affrontait toujours.

_Imbécile… marmonna Erwin en se mettant debout sur la selle de son cheval.

Il se propulsa dans les airs en utilisant la même technique que Levi et quand il arriva au niveau des chevilles du titan, il lui sectionna les tendons de chaque jambe. Levi qui était beaucoup plus en hauteur car il visait la nuque du titan, perdit l'équilibre en voyant le titan s'effondrer sur le sol.

_ Levi !

C'était un signal pour l'achever, mais le caporal-chef serra les dents en voyant qu'Erwin était tout de même venu l'aider. Il accrocha ses grappins sur les épaules du titan désormais couché sur le ventre et tournoya sur lui-même pour lui trancher la nuque.

En retombant sur les omoplates du titan, il fixa Erwin d'un air dédaigneux.

_J'pouvais très bien l'achever seul.

Erwin était parfaitement au courant de cela. Il avait vu Levi à l'œuvre des centaines de fois ces dernières années, et ce n'était pas le plus féroce titan qu'il avait affronté. D'autant plus que Levi était capable de s'occuper seul d'un groupe de titans alors que celui-ci avait été seul.

Et pourtant… Erwin avait ressenti une peur totalement irrationnelle qui l'avait forcé à se mettre en danger. Il avait eu peur que Levi meurt sous ses yeux. Et cette pensée lui avait été intolérable. Tout aussi intolérable que la décision de Levi dans laquelle il lisait _trop_ de choses. Il repensa alors à la fleur de lotus qui était toujours cachée dans le tiroir de son bureau, au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, et l'air méprisant qu'affichait Levi lui apparut alors comme un masque.

Lui aussi avait eu peur.

Erwin se rendit compte que cette situation devenait dangereuse, tout comme elle était en train de leur échapper des mains. Quelque chose était en train de se développer entre eux depuis bien longtemps déjà, et maintenant que cette chose était devenue trop imposante pour être oubliée, les deux soldats allaient devoir remettre leur vie entière en question.

Parce que désormais, ils ne se battaient plus _que_ pour massacrer les titan et sauver l'humanité : ils se battaient pour éviter que l'autre périsse. Pour rester ensemble, presque égoïstement.

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux pour l'humanité ?

Cette question avait hanté l'esprit d'Erwin depuis le premier jour de son arrivée dans l'armée. Elle ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis lors.

Mais en voyant Levi essuyer les sabres avec lesquels il venait de tuer le titan, une nouvelle question s'immisça dans sa tête. Une question qu'il avait toujours redouté, qu'il avait déjà entendu de la bouche de soldats qui étaient ensemble, voire mariés, ou qui avait tout simplement une famille.

Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux _pour_ _moi… pour lui… pour nous_?

Un soldat ne devait pas penser et agir pour un intérêt individuel, c'était une dynamique que Erwin avait prohibée depuis le début. Il avait toujours regardé d'un air suspicieux et inquiet les amitiés fusionnelles qui se développaient ou des soldats se mettre en couple publiquement, sachant parfaitement qu'un jour ou l'autre, cela aurait un impact sur leur vie plus grand qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé. Et Erwin ne s'était jamais trompé.

Perdre un être cher pouvait mener à des choix semblant absurdes et inutiles vus de l'extérieur. Il avait déjà vu des hommes et des femmes mourir pour rien sur le champ de bataille, impulsivement guidés par leurs sentiments pour leur moitié, et à l'inverse arrêter de lutter quand ils se retrouvaient seuls. Ces soldats n'étaient plus prêts à mourir seulement pour l'humanité, et au fond, Erwin n'arrivait pas à totalement leur en vouloir tout le monde ne pouvait pas abandonner tout ce qui faisait d'eux un humain, comme ses émotions les plus nobles. Erwin s'était alors dit que si une partie de ses soldats en était incapable, c'est à lui que cette tâche incomberait.

Néanmoins, bien que durant des années il avait réprimé tous ses sentiments pour ses semblables, Erwin avait fini par être rattrapé par sa condition d'être humain. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il regardait Levi différemment depuis le début, et tout ça avait grandi, grandi jusqu'à prendre toute la place. Il se mit à comprendre ce que ressentaient tous ces soldats qui n'abandonnaient pas leur capacité d'aimer une personne. C'était si dangereux, et en même temps, il ne savait pas comment revenir en arrière.

Parfois, aimer quelqu'un, que ce soit amicalement ou romantiquement, pouvait être ce qui faisait tenir les soldats en dehors des combats contre les titans. Et si cela devait un jour les mener à leur perte, qu'est-ce qui pouvait montrer à Erwin qu'ils le regrettaient ?

Est-ce que Erwin le regrettait ?

Est-ce que le soulagement qu'il ressentit en fixant Levi indemne sur le corps inanimé du titan n'en valait pas la peine ? L'affirmative lui brûlait la langue, et il en eut honte un court instant. Puis, il se laissa guider par son cœur, lui qu'il l'avait si longtemps ignoré, pour aller enlacer la silhouette surprise de Levi.

Le contact était pudique, et Erwin profita de la chaleur qu'il ressentit en prenant Levi dans ses bras avant de le regretter. Le corps de Levi était rigide, surpris de cette intimité entre eux, mais il avait fini par enlacer le Major à son tour. Tous les deux ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui se passait, et la séparation fut d'autant plus étrange. Leurs yeux se retrouvèrent et incapables de savoir si ce contact avait été de trop ou au contraire _pas assez_ , ils s'éloignèrent encore plus l'un de l'autre pour rejoindre leurs montures respectives.

_En avant, avait fini par dire Erwin en galopant à vive allure en direction du village où se trouvait déjà le bataillon. »

Levi le suivit en ayant l'impression d'encore sentir les bras d'Erwin autour de lui.

* * *

Le but de la quarante cinquième expédition du bataillon d'exploration avait été, depuis le début, de capturer un titan vivant. Seul un village abandonné où des maisons étaient encore plus ou moins sur pied leur donnaient un terrain avantageux. Les pièges avaient mis plus de temps à être installés compte tenu du nombre de pertes qu'avait eu le bataillon, mais après plusieurs heures, et un travail des plus remarquables d'une escouade pour attirer un titan de cinq mètres, la mission avait été accomplie.

Hansi fut la seule à avoir réussi à sourire durant le chemin du retour, extatique à l'idée d'avoir un spécimen de titan sur lequel elle allait pouvoir mener un nombre astronomique d'expériences farfelues. Le reste du bataillon était resté muet, cachant pour la plupart leur peine et leurs larmes sous les capes de leurs uniformes. Erwin menait comme toujours la marche d'un air digne même si intérieurement il ressentait le poids des morts qu'il y avait eu quelques heures plus tôt sur ses épaules. Levi était en retrait et semblait perdu dans ses pensées, des pensées que Erwin devinait et ignorait à la fois.

Lors de la récupération des corps, Levi avait reconnu celui d'un soldat qui avait fait partie de sa première escouade. Il n'avait rien dit mais Erwin l'avait vu récolter le blason du bataillon d'exploration ensanglanté de sa cape. Levi faisait ça pour honorer la mémoire des soldats qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avait fait partie de sa vie. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Levi perdait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, loin de là, néanmoins son visage s'assombrissait toujours de la même manière. Ces morts attisaient la haine infinie qu'il avait contre les titans et le mettait face à son impuissance, et durant ces moments, c'était comme si Levi sortait de son corps, comme si ses yeux se vidaient totalement de la moindre étincelle d'émotion. Erwin savait qu'il était inutile de se retourner pour croiser son regard comme ils en avaient l'habitude, même si ce jour-là, plus que les autres, il en brûlait d'envie.

Lors de l'heure du dîner, aucun verre d'alcool ne fut levé en l'air et cogné joyeusement contre un autre pour porter un toast. Chacun des soldats présents avaient bu les vins et les liqueurs silencieusement, les yeux baissés sur le liquide trouble qui leur procurait certes une chaleur, mais une chaleur si fade comparée à celle qu'apportait auparavant tous ceux qui n'étaient plus autour de la table. Ces instants-là étaient les pires, les plus douloureux essayer de reprendre sa vie après avoir vu, après avoir assisté une nouvelle fois à l'horreur du monde extérieur à se demander si cette fois-là avait été de trop, si la douleur allait un jour s'arrêter.

Tout le monde était bien vite parti se coucher et Erwin s'était même résigné à laisser partir Levi. Il avait dû immensément prendre sur lui. Depuis leur retour, Erwin avait ressenti le besoin presque _vital_ d'aller parler au caporal-chef, d'être dans la même pièce que lui pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien là. Erwin se sentait dépassé par cette attirance quasi magnétique qu'il ressentait vis à vis de Levi et qui semblait grandir d'heures en heures. Il se demanda si le fait d'avoir déjà goûté à un contact intime avec Levi le rendait ainsi à vouloir sans cesse recommencer à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait, comme une sorte de nouvelle drogue.

Il n'arrêtait pas d'également se torturer l'esprit avec cette question : _ressent-il_ _vraiment_ _la même chose que moi ?_

Erwin, en ayant ce genre de pensées, ne se reconnaissait plus, se sentit faible de s'être entaché de cette manière de Levi alors qu'il en connaissait tous les risques. Mais dans ce cas, même en avoir conscience n'avait pas pu arrêter le processus. C'était plus fort que lui et Erwin n'avait jamais connu quelque chose qui le dépassait, qui avait su prendre le contrôle de son être. Il s'était cru au-dessus de tous les autres qui faiblissaient devant la personne aimée, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait ironiquement dans la même situation qu'eux. Il se sentit si idiot.

À force de ressasser tout cela dans sa tête, Erwin avait fini par rester éveillé dans son lit durant plus d'une heure dans la même position, incapable de laisser ça de côté pour le lendemain et de trouver le sommeil.

Il _voulait_ voir Levi.

Le besoin était si ardent qu'il en était devenu ridicule aux yeux d'Erwin. Il n'arrivait plus à faire la part des choses, et l'heure suivante, alors que la nuit était bien installée et que durant ces moments la moindre pensée incongrue devenait une décision censée, Erwin se leva de son lit et quitta sa chambre.

Il se persuada durant tout le trajet que c'était une bonne idée, que Levi était également un insomniaque, et qu'il devait encore être éveillé à cette heure-ci. Il se trouva toutes les meilleures excuses du monde pour finir par frapper plusieurs fois sur la porte de sa chambre.

Et quand Levi lui ouvrit en n'étant pas le moins du monde surpris par sa présence, Erwin se mit à penser qu'il y avait décidément entre eux une sorte de connexion dépassant l'entendement. Il n'y voyait pas d'autres explications, surtout lorsque Levi lança en fermant la porte :

«_C'est pas trop tôt. J'tattendais.

Erwin avait alors trouvé place sur une chaise devant un petit bureau de travail sur lequel était ouvert un manuscrit. Levi se contenta de rester debout devant la petite fenêtre de la pièce et de croiser les bras. Et d'évidemment fixer le Major.

_As-tu fini par _comprendre_ , Levi ?

Le caporal-chef ne bougea pas d'un pouce en entendant Erwin poser cette question vague prenant néanmoins tout son sens avec ce qui s'était passé la veille entre eux. Levi n'en attendait pas moins de lui.

_Plus ou moins.

Il ne continua pas et Erwin se mit à soupirer.

_ Est-ce que c'est encore à moi de verbaliser ce que je ressens avant toi ?

Cette fois-ci, le corps de Levi se crispa, comme s'il n'avait pas prévu qu'Erwin lui rétorque cela.

_Tu es spécial, révéla alors Levi.

Erwin hocha lentement la tête mais ne se rendit pas compte qu'il serrait de plus en plus fort son poing sur la table. Cependant, cela n'échappa à l'œil de Levi.

_Très spécial, continua-t-il.

Puis comme pour organiser ses pensées, il commença à marcher en rond dans la pièce. Ses pas étaient lents et précis Erwin avait l'impression de regarder une sorte de danse sans musique ni partenaire.

_Et je te veux d'une certaine manière. C'est tout.

'' _C'est tout'_ '. Si Erwin n'avait pas été aussi ébranlé par ce que lui disait Levi, il aurait pu cyniquement rire de son choix de tournure de phrase, à croire que ce qu'il y avait entre eux était aussi banal que la météo. C'était évidemment tout le contraire, mais c'était de cette manière que le caporal-chef essayait de se protéger.

_Je mourrais d'envie de te voir, avoua à son tour le Major.

_Mourir… répondit Levi sur un ton sarcastique. Ne me sors pas tes grandes phrases bien faites. Pas à moi, Erwin.

_C'est la vérité, pourtant. À peu de choses près.

_Et pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

_Tu le sais déjà.

_Mais je veux t'entendre le dire, insista Levi en se stoppant au milieu de la pièce.

_Parce que je te veux aussi.

Levi croisa à nouveau les bras sur sa poitrine. Son corps prônait la nonchalance alors que ses yeux hurlaient le désir. C'était un mélange qui faisait perdre la tête à Erwin.

_Alors vas y, qu'est-ce que t'attends. Je pensais déjà avoir été assez clair hier soir.

_Tu n'es _jamais_ clair, Levi. Il faut toujours que je devine ce qui se cache dans ta tête.

Levi s'avança alors vers Erwin et l'embrassa avec une violence toute familière. Avant d'apprécier les lèvres de Levi dévorer les siennes, le Major eut la réflexion que leurs baisers étaient peut-être destinés à être impromptus et violents. Il allait devoir y remédier.

_Et là, j'suis assez clair enfoiré ? »

Erwin embrassa à nouveau Levi, plus longuement cette fois, puis laissa ses paumes tenir ses joues désormais chaudes.

_Que des actes, jamais des mots. Mais si tu n'es capable que de ça pour le moment, très bien. »

Erwin souleva alors le corps de Levi et le fit percuter le mur. Ce dernier laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur par la violence du choc sur son dos, mais il fut avalé par la bouche d'Erwin. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser sans délicatesse : à tour de rôle leurs dos rejoignaient les murs de la pièce et leurs jambes percutaient une chaise ou un coin de table. Erwin aurait eu du plaisir à prendre soin du plus jeune, à caresser sa mâchoire quand ils s'embrassaient ou à parsemer son cou de baisers volatiles, mais Levi avait été loin de vouloir tout cela et le lui faisait bien sentir.

La suite des événements se déroula de la même manière Levi se délectant de cette violence pour apaiser la tension de ses sentiments non avoués et Erwin se pliant à cette décision. Le sexe devint un exutoire de tous ces mois à se chercher et à se désirer sans avoir osé le montrer, mais plus l'acte avançait et plus Erwin échoua à être la brute que Levi espérait afin de se dépêtrer de ses propres émotions. Erwin ne voulait pas avoir Levi juste pour le sexe, le prendre et le jeter quand il aurait fini. Il voulait plus, et il le lui montra en embrassant lentement ses épaules quand il ralentissait ses mouvements de bassin, en prenant le temps de sentir le grain de sa peau sous ses doigts, en le serrant contre lui. Il sentit Levi se débattre sous ses attentions, se relever et accélérer lui même la cadence et mordre jusqu'au sang la bouche d'Erwin qui avait osée l'embrasser avec des sentiments.

«_Calme-toi… chuchota alors Erwin alors que Levi était nerveux au-dessus de lui, à rechercher encore et encore une violence qui le rassurait.

_Putain… qu'est-ce que t'es chiant au lit- grogna le plus jeune avant d'être coupé par Erwin qui le bascula sur le dos.

_Je suis sérieux avec toi. Arrête…ça…

Levi fuyait les yeux d'Erwin et se débattit à nouveau il avait l'impression d'être en situation de faiblesse allongé sur le dos, en dessous d'Erwin qui le sondait du regard.

_Va-t-en.

Erwin secoua la tête et l'embrassa.

_Laisse-moi faire. Laisse-toi aller.

_T'as juste à me baiser Erwin. T'as juste à faire ça et dégager alors pourquoi…

La voix de Levi était tremblante, et Erwin laissa son front rejoindre le sien.

_Je ne vais pas te laisser.

Levi sentit une vague d'émotion lui secouer la poitrine, les visages de ses meilleurs amis lui revenir en mémoire, et ces mêmes mots sortir de leurs bouches.

_On dit tous ça alors que… c'est pas vrai. C'est putain de pas vrai. Dégage de ma chambre.

_J'ai des sentiments pour toi Levi.

_Arrête.

_Et toi aussi.

_MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE CA CHANGE ?

_ Mais tout ! hurla à son tour Erwin qui prit les poignets de Levi pour les maintenir sur le matelas. J'ai pas envie de juste… _baiser_. Je veux qu'on soit ensemble, qu'on essaie de ne pas penser à la mort pour une fois. Juste faire l'amour ? Non ? Quoi, t'as peur ? Et si je meurs demain, tu crois que tu serais pas capable de le supporter si je t'aimais ? Mais Levi, tu vas survivre comme tu l'as toujours fait, et moi aussi. J'y ai réfléchis, et même si la douleur sera atroce, on survivra parce qu'on est juste comme _ça_. J'avais peur aussi mais ce serait notre relation qui nous perdrait… ? ricana-t-il amèrement. Tu nous as prit pour qui ?! Levi !

Celui-ci resta silencieux durant de longues secondes. Puis, un soupir lui échappa.

_Fais… ce que tu veux… se résigna-t-il.

_Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Levi secoua lentement la tête, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés et murmura _''je veux pas en parler juste… serre moi contre toi…''_

Erwin se plia aussitôt à ces paroles et reprit ses douces attentions, même lorsque Levi était tremblant à chaque caresse et qu'il reniflait discrètement à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. Ils s'étaient endormis de cette manière, sans même avoir fini de faire l'amour.

* * *

Dans les mois qui suivirent, Erwin fut surpris par les attentions de Levi envers lui. Après les réunions officielles, il l'attendait toujours à la sortie pour marcher à ses côtés. Il lui arrivait, quelques fois, d'esquisser un sourire en coin lorsqu'Erwin lui parlait de tout et de rien, sans avoir besoin de répondre. Dans ses meilleurs jours, Erwin se retrouvait embarqué dans un couloir sombre pour être embrassé passionnément par le plus jeune avant que celui-ci ne s'éclipse aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Les changements dans leur vie quotidienne aux côtés des autres membres du bataillon avaient été minimes et discrets, mais perceptibles pour ceux et celles qui connaissaient bien les deux hommes. Hansi avait d'ailleurs compris le fin mot de l'histoire à force de travailler avec Levi et souriait discrètement lorsqu'elle le voyait partir l'air de rien vers le bureau d'Erwin bien plus souvent que dans le passé.

Les plus gros changements se passaient entre quatre murs clos, bien à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Leurs chambres étaient devenues des cocons où ils pouvaient totalement se laisser aller, où perdre leur étiquette de soldat n'était pas effrayant, où la faiblesse n'existait pas. Erwin l'avait appris à ses dépends lorsqu'il laissait Levi le manipuler à sa guise entre les draps et que se retrouver lui-même sur le ventre était un geste, au fond, tout bonnement naturel. Aucune règle régissait ce qui se passait dans l'enceinte de leur chambre si Levi voulait le dominer, il le pouvait, si Erwin voulait un autre jour prendre à son tour soin de Levi, il le pouvait aussi. S'il voulait lui dire _''je t'aime''_ au creux de l'oreille, Levi ne protestait pas. Et cela même s'il n'avait pas encore réussi lui-même à les dire, ces trois petits mots. Il acceptait cependant ceux d'Erwin de plus en plus facilement, se délectant même de leur prononciation par sa voix grave et assurée.

La parole de Levi se délia encore des mois et des mois plus tard, la veille d'une expédition où un étrange pressentiment persistait dans sa poitrine et la rendait douloureuse.

« _Qu'est-ce que j'ferais sans toi… avait-il alors susurré.

Lui et Erwin étaient allongés dans leur lit et se faisaient face depuis plusieurs minutes dans le silence. Erwin fut surpris que ce soit Levi qui le brise, lui d'habitude si réticent à faire des confidences aux aurores, au moment où la nuit et le jour se croisaient.

_ Tu ne sourirais jamais, répondit alors Erwin sur le même ton.

Cela eut le mérite d'en arracher un petit au plus jeune, celui qu'Erwin préférait en coin, d'une lueur candide.

_ J'ai peur cette fois-ci, avoua Levi en déviant du regard d'Erwin pour poser le sien sur les draps du matelas.

_ Pourquoi… ?

_ Je sens que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Que la fin s'approche.

Erwin resta silencieux et laissa sa main caresser les cheveux de jais de Levi. Il ne répondit pas car il avait cette même impression étrange à l'esprit depuis quelques jours.

_ J'ai peur de tout perdre et que ce soit trop tard.

Cela piqua la curiosité d'Erwin qui cessa les mouvements sur les cheveux emmêlés de Levi sans pour autant enlever sa main.

_ Trop tard pour… ?

_ Pour te dire que je t'aime aussi… avoua-t-il enfin avec une voix tremblante.

Erwin l'embrassa alors longuement avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il respira l'odeur réconfortante du plus jeune, et laissa ses paroles résonner dans sa tête pour qu'elles puissent s'imprimer au plus profond de son être.

_ Merci, avait-il alors répondu et Levi avait sourit. »

Un vrai sourire, empreint d'une immense tristesse.

Le lendemain, alors que le bataillon d'exploration était parti à l'extérieur, le mur du district de Shiganshina avait été détruit. La panique s'était rapidement répandue comme un poison mortel parmi les soldats car la mort était devenue une réalité dans le seul endroit où ils pouvaient encore y échapper. Tout le monde semblait avoir perdu espoir.

Deux silhouettes avaient malgré tout pu restées dignes sur les selles de leur cheval. En apprenant la nouvelle, les yeux de Levi et Erwin s'étaient cherchés directement. Chacun y demandait un soutient, une réponse, et tous deux purent y lire la même chose.

 _« Ne regrette rien. »_

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et j'espère à la prochaine ! Pleins de bisous !

XOXO


End file.
